Boyfriend
by TheDorkWhoWrites
Summary: Mika has been with her incubus boyfriend for almost a year. Love is a strange thing. (Lots of fluff)
1. Choice

**_Author's note:_**

_**I do not own Seduce me or any of the characters from Seduce Me. Everything within the game belongs to the amazingly talented Michaela Laws**_

_**This story is a series of "one shot" stories. Each following The story of each Incubus. In this 'chapter' I will tell you which pages are which boy's story. Because I'm a bit lazy, I will be using the name Mika as the MC. But I highly suggest mentally switching it with your own name. Do what you wish.**_

_**Also, this story takes place after Diana has been defeated in SM1 but before the proposal (James and Erik propose in SM1, Sam, Matthew and Damien propose within their episode) all of the proposals take place around two years after Mika and the Incubi first met. So this story takes place around one year after they met.**_

_**On with the story**_

———————————

Warmth.

That's the first thing my body realized as I woke. More warmth then usual. I look up at the source of said warmth; my loving boyfriend. His arms wrapped around me and holding me tightly against his chest. Even after a full year of being with him it still amazed me that he fell for _me _of all people. Especially since I'm nothing more then your average human and he was a very powerful Incubus.

He constantly told me otherwise, saying that no one, human or demon, had ever claimed his heart as I had. I was surprised to learn that I was his first (and hopefully only) girlfriend, as well as his first...

I heard him groan a bit.

"Hello sleepyhead." I said fondly.

_Who is your boyfriend?_

_James (1-3)_

_Erik(4-6)_

_Sam(7-9)_

_Matthew(10-12)_

_Damien(13-15)_

———————————

_**I apologize if you want all of the stories at once, but you'll have to wait until it's written. I am writing them in Order of age so people who love James the most, you're in luck! His story will be the first one to be written.**_

_**Please do not hesitate to PM me with suggestions for any of the boys' stories.**_

_**Have a good day!**_


	2. 1(James)

**_First up! James! I haven't decided if it's going to be three different one shots for each boy or one long story through three chapters for each boy. What do you guys think?_**

**_(This picks up immediately after the first part)_**

—————————

"Heh, good morning miss." James smiled at me. Making my body heat up even more. Instinctively, I snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his bare chest. I fought back a yawn.

"What, time is it, James?" I asked. He looked over at his phone, which was in a special charger designed so you could see the screen, even without lifting up the phone.

"It's 7 am. It's the weekend though so we can go back to sleep if you'd like." He said. The damage had been done however; we were both awake and it was clear that neither of us would be going back to sleep any time soon.

"How about we just stay here for a little while? We don't really have much time to just read or talk to each other." I replied. And it was true, ever since James became CEO of The Anderson Toys Company and I started my online classes for college we'd barely had time to just relax. James smiles again, then leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm willing to do anything." He said, causing me to blush a bit. Then I had an idea. I smirked.

"Anything huh?" I said in a playful tone. I quickly slid one of my legs over his body so that I was straddling his hips. He stared up at me in surprise, and I saw the mischief in my eyes reflected in his; he was on to me. He sat up so that his chest was less then an inch away from mine, and looked down at me, a smirk now adorning _his _face.

"Yes. _Anything_. Was there something you had in mind?" He said teasingly. My blush grew, but I continued the game.

"I don't know. Maybe," I answered, imitating his tone. "Why? Did _you _have something in mind?"

If James was surprised by the fact that I wasn't being submissive as I usually was when he challenged me, he didn't show it, instead his smirk widened slightly, and I felt one of his hands slip underneath my shirt and start rubbing circles over my spine, distracting me. I decided to give up on the game and simply enjoy the feeling of his hand on my skin. I closed my eyes and sighed contently. James chuckled.

"Giving up already?" He asked, and I could hear his love for me drip through the playfulness of his tone.

"Mmmm, yes." I answered. "I just want to enjoy being with you. No teasing. No work. Just us two, together."

I opened my eyes in order to see him as he replied.

"I completely agree." His eyes shone with his love for me and I'm sure mine did the same. To seal his words he tilted his head down to make his lips meet mine. I gasped lightly, before returning the kiss. It was long and sweet, both of us reminding the other of our touch. Even though neither of us needed it.

———————

We'd gotten out of bed at about noon. Both of us had finally gotten hungry and James was now in the kitchen making the both of us breakfast while I waited in the library. It wasn't uncommon, we both shared a passion for books and reading. Even before I met the Incubi I'd been a bookworm; when I was 12 I had a volleyball game and while I was on the sidelines I was reading my book. I had a photo on my cellphone to prove it. Though it wasn't as drastic now.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by James entering the room and placing a plate of French toast, bacon, and eggs on the table in front of me.

"Mm my favourite! Thanks James!" I said before happily digging in. James laughed.

"You're welcome miss." He said, still laughing slightly.

"I love you James."

"And I love you too, Mika."

I blushed at the use of my real name, he rarely ever used it, preferring to call me 'Miss'. It had been my pet name since we met, and would probably continue to be for many years to come.

—————————

**_Do you guys want each Incubus to have three separate short stories or just one long story per Incubus? It's up to you guys! Tell me your opinion either by review or PM._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Seduce Me, it belongs to the beautfiful Michaela Laws_**

**_Also I would like to mention that the volleyball reading story is actually true. Not in Mika's case, but in mine. I am quite a bookworm, and ended up reading during a volleyball game, and I do actually have a photo on my phone to prove it. Funny huh?_**


End file.
